


No Matter What

by livvy_x



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BAMF Betty Cooper, Determined Betty Cooper, F/M, Jealous Jughead Jones, Possessive Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Sweet Pea Makes Juggie Mad, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13283826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livvy_x/pseuds/livvy_x
Summary: After the breakup, Betty comes into Southside High, ready to show that she would not allow Jughead to let go of what they have. They both get a little cocky at some point, especially when Jughead sees Betty and Sweetpea flirting with each other. Is their love strong enough to not quit?





	No Matter What

Betty and Jughead hadn’t broke up… she refused to allow it. It was just another stupid disagreement. Understandably, Jughead wanted to keep his girlfriend safe, but he didn’t realize that she wanted to do the same for him. After going through a whole entire weekend thinking about their last conversation outside of the Whyte Wyrm, Betty had come to the conclusion that she needed to mark her territory, and show him that it was unacceptable for him to run away.

So here she was, at noon on Monday, taking a bus into the Southside with the most determined feeling clenching at her heart and her mind. Betty assumed that when he saw her, he’d say the same thing that he always did about her being on this side of town, how it isn’t safe, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her ultimate goal was to let Jughead know that she wasn’t going down easy. They love each other… maybe more than most people could say they’ve ever been able to experience, maybe a little too much, so there was no way they were going to end this. Not now. Not ever.

With a confident strut, Betty exited the bus and made her way into Southside High just as she had the few times before to see the same boy. She hadn’t thought of exactly what she would say, which was unlike her, but she was sure it’d come to her in the heat of the moment because she did know what she wanted the outcome to be though. Whether she had to play dirty or nice, Betty was going to get what she wanted no matter what.

Tightening her ponytail, Betty sucked in a breath and went to enter the cafeteria, where she knew Jughead would be, probably with a group of Serpents surrounding him. It was comical, the more she thought about them being done with. They knew each other’s every move, every plan, every step. To think they could forget, or let it all go? Well, that’d be deeply idiotic.

As she stepped into the cafeteria, she straightened her light pink blouse, feeling like an outcast in this type of leather-wearing, badass crowd, but not caring, feeling more confident than usual in her own skin. When she skimmed the lunchroom and found the boy she set out for sitting with two girls at either of his side, both sporting similar leather jackets as him, she couldn’t help but snort and roll her eyes. This arrogance and cockiness she was feeling was unlike her, but she knew inside of her soul that Jughead loved her and only wanted her. Any other person would never compare to each other, they both knew that.

All of a sudden, just as she was about to walk to him, a tall, black haired boy stumbled into her. “Watch where you’re going—” _Sweetpea. _“Oh, shit. If it isn’t the infamous Northside princess? Miss Betty Cooper, here in the flesh.”__

__“That’s me,” Betty retorted, forcibly chuckling. “Hi, Sweetpea,” she faked an honest-looking smile, being polite like she was raised to be. “I’m just here to see Jug.” She pointed at him from over her shoulder before turning to start that way._ _

__Just as she turned, a black haired girl with blue streaks clutched his bicep, laughing at whatever it was that he was saying. Betty wanted to laugh too, just at the sight of this, but before she could do anything, Sweetpea grabbed her wrist and spun her around. “He seems a bit busy, doesn’t he?” He stepped closer, not yet invading personal space, but nearing that point._ _

__Looking over her shoulder once more, the anonymous girl was still clutching Jughead’s arm. To Betty’s eyes, the boy seemed oblivious to the fact that she was coming onto him, but she figured he couldn’t honestly be that blind. In that moment, she made a decision. How much harm could making a boy jealous really cause? She had to show him what he’d be missing. In conclusion, she whipped her head back around to Sweetpea, grinning at him. “You know what? You’re right. He does look busy,” she said, grabbing his hand and walking over to the nearest wall that she could lean on. She would’ve taken a seat, but every table was full. Plus, being at an angle where she could see Jughead might end up working more in her favor._ _

__“Well, pretty, the likes of you and me meeting like this really tell me something about the two of us, you know?” Sweetpea attempted to flirt, making sure to be very straightforward with her. As she knew, nothing about Sweetpea’s poised attitude attracted her to him. He was the complete opposite of Jughead, giving comments that were not as flattering as he thought they were and leaning way too close for the first time _actually _talking. As Betty batted her eyes from the boy in front of her to Jughead though, she saw the beanie-wearing boy turn his head and meet her eyes. The gaze lasted a split second before the girl refocused on Sweetpea, who was now trying out pick-up lines. “I mean, if bein’ fine was a felony, girl, you’d be on death row,” he bantered, swiping his thumb along her jawline.___ _

____Betty giggled, playfully and forcibly swatted at him, making sure to linger her on his chest longer than needed. “Oh, stop,” she said, making sure to seem appreciative and bashful at the same time. “You’re just being sweet to me, Sweetpea,” she teased. “I guess the name fits,” she acknowledged, smirking at him._ _ _ _

____Out of her peripheral vision, Betty saw Jughead walking towards them. Just from that small bit she could see, she noticed the fire in his eyes. She actually wondered if Sweetpea could feel the gaze burning through his skull, because from the intensity of it… she wouldn’t be surprised. As expected, within milliseconds, the flirtatious Serpent was being grabbed by his leather jacket and pushed to the side. “Ay!” Sweetpea protested._ _ _ _

____“What the _fuck _are you doing, man?” Jughead asked, showing anger, yet clearly trying to hold back from exploding right her in the middle of school. He was also using all of his might from turning to look at Betty, which was also extremely noticeable… so much that Betty didn’t even bother trying to back the smirk that it made grace her lips. She wanted to see him feel something, to be jealous or anything, and well, she got it.___ _ _ _

______Sweetpea shrugged. “Listen, Jones. When I see a beautiful woman like Elizabeth Cooper,” he started, winked at her, “who was left high and dry the other night, I immediately feel a fucking urgent need to come to the rescue. For fuck’s sakes, Jones, the way you are towards her is terrible. I’m just here to show how a real man treats a lady,” he clicked his tongue, making sure to trail his eyes up and down the girl’s body as he spoke to Jughead._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jughead stepped in front of Betty, feeling his well-known protective boyfriend mode going into overdrive. “Don’t fucking look at her,” he snapped at his fellow Serpent. “And don’t fucking come on to her like that ever again.” He heard Betty shuffle behind him, but to his silent wishes, she didn’t speak up or argue with what he was saying. That moment, of her silence, is when it clicked in his head; all the puzzle pieces came together. _She came here with a fucking agenda. _____ _ _ _ _

________“News flash, Jughead,” Sweetpea stepped forward, towering a few inches above the other boy. “Betty ain’t yours, remember? You bailed on her.” His eyebrows were raised and demeaning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Something boiled in Jughead at those words… _‘she ain’t yours.’ _Shocking anyone watching or involved, including himself, the boy grabbed Sweetpea’s jacket and slammed him against the wall. He was thanking his new found strength for both giving him the mental and physical confidence to do that. Betty gasped at the action in shock, rather than fear. It was quite an effective way to get his point across. Then, through seethed teeth, Jughead said, “She’s mine.” _No matter what, _he wanted to add, but he held back, figuring just this would do the trick._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________‘She’s mine,’ _Betty replayed his words. _Ding, ding, ding! Right on the spot _. She came to claim him as her territory, but it seemed the roles had reversed. After all, that’s exactly what she wanted to hear. The possessiveness in him was new though, and it was causing her body to ache for him in all sorts of places.____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Sweetpea looked at him amused, but understanding. It was cool seeing Jughead step up like that for once, if he was being honest. It wasn’t Sweetpea not to keep provoking though, so that’s what he did. Once Jughead’s grip on him loosened a bit, he snickered and said, “She’s still hot though.” To that, Jughead shoved him back into the wall, harder this time, making him cackle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________In a swift movement, Jughead whipped around to grab Betty’s hand to pull her out of the cafeteria and into the office of the Red and Black. Betty obediently trotted behind. Once in the room, he locked the door and pushed her up against it, clashing their lips together for too short of a time. Betty groaned at the absence of his lips when he pulled back. “Did you think that was funny? That little plan of yours? Un-fucking-acceptable.” He alluded to the back and forth flirting with Sweetpea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Did you think it was funny to be sitting there with those girls all over you?” Betty shot back, meeting his eyes in a tempting gaze. “Did you think it was funny to say we’re through?” She challenged, tilting her head at him. “Also, unacceptable.” She was using all of her strength not to reach for him, to feel all over him like she wanted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________At the last question, Jughead looked conflicted, as he should be. He resulted in grabbing her face and pulling her in for the heated, passionate kiss she’d been waiting for. “We’re never through,” he mumbled seriously into her mouth as he perched his thigh between her legs, hiking her up a bit to grant himself easier access. At the sound she made to that though, it was clear she liked the feeling it gave her. Pushing her harder against the door, he kissed her cheek, then trailed to her jaw, and then to her neck. She knocked his beanie off, tangling her fingers into his black curls, holding him as close as she could. “We’re _never _through,” he chanted.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Tell me who I belong to then,” Betty demanded, trying not to pant her breaths out. It was clear that they were both on a whole new level of lust factor, they had been the second they locked eyes a few moments ago. With Betty’s determination and confidence she had since walking into Southside High and Jughead’s protectiveness and possessiveness, it was like their bodies were matches just waiting to be burned, like they were magnets being pulled together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Meeting her eyes, Jughead lifted his mouth from the sensitive spot in the crook of her neck to her swollen, pink lips. It was softer, yet just as passionate at the other kisses. “You belong to me,” he said in a selfish tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’m yours,” she whimpered as he sucked back down on her neck, currently not caring if he marks her for everyone to see. “Don’t ever let me fucking forget it.” She rarely cursed, but she knew it turned him on. To that, he pushed his leg up into her crotch, sliding it back until his knee was against the door. She bit back a moan, making more of a shrieking sound. By this point, her legs were wrapped around his hips, resting most of her weight down on his one thigh. He was holding her up by the dips of her waist, needily digging his fingers into her sides._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Lifting Betty up, he carried her to plant her on the nearest desk. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making sure their bodies were rubbing up against each other. Jughead’s hands trailed from her neck to her thighs, gently gripping at her hips. “God, I fucking love you,” he breathed into her, separating just to get some air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No matter what?” Betty questioned, refusing to release him. Her hands cradled his face so delicately, like he was the only diamond in a pile of meaningless stones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No matter what,” Jughead confirmed, kissing her again. No matter what he said and no matter what she said, their hearts and souls belonged to each other. The type of love they had wasn’t worth losing, and no matter how many disagreements they had, they’d never actually let it’d go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
